With recent rapid development of projector technology, major market interest is directed to the research and development of a high-performance compact projector that is operable at a low temperature.
General purpose liquid crystal projectors available in the market have four intake fans installed near the liquid crystal panels (hereinafter referred to as LCPs), along with two exhaust fans each discharging an amount air three times as much as the intake air sucked in by each intake fan. In such arrangement, it is difficult to design a liquid crystal projector not affected by hot air lingering in the projector.
Therefore, there is a need in the market for a compact projector having high-luminosity, equipped with a minimum number of fans, and yet having a low fan noise level, and satisfactory temperature compatibility.